


Magic hands

by Purplelamaart



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Comedy, F/F, Gay Male Character, Lesbian Character, M/M, Magic, Multi, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Thriller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 13:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20026591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purplelamaart/pseuds/Purplelamaart
Summary: Wills parents have really fucked him up and this book is just the tip of the iceberg That is wills life.





	Magic hands

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this but pls be warned this has a lot of gore in it.

Magic hands

Chapter 1: roots

Pulling down the stairs to the attic, Will smiled to himself, finally he'll get his missing piece, he'll be whole again. Will had all the ingredients he needed to complete the conjuring of his new eye.  
Sure, he didn’t know for certain how it would happen. That’s the problem with magic and brewing up things, you never know how it’s going to go. He hoped it would be something like a quick explosion in his face then poof! He’s handsome again. He really didn’t want to drink it; he wasn’t into magic edibles they were all differently gross in their own unique way.

He wasn’t going to dwell on it though, hoping everything would fall into place…man he should have prepared for this way more than he did. Well, Will prepared really well for his standards, he didn’t get hammered last night which was a win for him.

Will was practically buzzing from the excitement, he was going to seem completely normal again for the first time in years. No more pitied looks, no more questioning stares. Just him looking how he's supposed to.  
Running up the steps he nearly trips but he wobbles up to the top, making sure not to drop any of his herbs. He had bought them from the local convenience store, the cashier looked so tired of all the customers shit so when Will came up to the counter with a bunch of weird ingredients he thinks he saw the little light left in her eyes die out. Especially when he said her name, he knows people hate that (Also her nametag said ‘Harley ‘Will thought that was a rad name).

Exhaling, he opens the hatch to the attic and pulls himself up.  
Looking around his room, Will grins, he has a lot of memories tied to this dusty old attic, like how one time, his girlfriend followed him up here one night and kissed him right on the lips! Little Will Novak was so surprised he dropped one of his potions and made an explosion go off, killing his very first girlfriend...his smile falters a bit.

He had been practising potions for the upcoming exam at school when she had come over to visit. He remembers that, right after he killed her his parents came barging in and he got nothing but a slap on the wrist. The slap on the wrist wasn’t for killing her no, it was for doing a sloppy job of it.

The next day her parents had called asking if she had slept over and his parents made up a whole story, saying they thought ‘she was with you’ and maybe 'she ran away' but Will knew that she hadn't.

They set up search parties and everything. Will joined in on one but he regretted it. Her parents were so distraught when the search ended, they couldn't have known where she was.  
Will knew though, she was in their back garden six feet under. Right next to the swing set.

At the time he was nearly as upset as her mourning parents but now he feels numb to the whole thing.

He's been feeling numb to a lot of things lately…

It’s only 8 pm, he shouldn’t be thinking on these things, that’s for 1 am when he’s being hit with a wave of sudden regret.  
Giving himself a shake Will pushed those thoughts away no time for these kind of issues, he needed to focus. He shoves all the clutter on his desk aside and throws his box of ingredients onto the table.

The ingredients weren’t too peculiar, although they were stranger than any potion he has ever made before.

The list went:  
Frogs heart (basic potion material, he had it on hand)  
Tear drops (crying is Wills specialty)  
Food colouring (Will decided blue colouring would be the best choice)  
Breath of a brewer (he wasn’t sure how he would do that but maybe blowing really hard into the cauldron would work?)  
Fingernails (he has jars full of those)  
Cats tongue (Will loves cats so he couldn’t hurt one, he just bought the cheapest cat tongue he could find in the stores ice cream fridge)  
A chunk of his hair (never has he EVER had to use his hair in a potion!)  
Boiling water

He goes to heat up the cauldron and grabs his phone, Will had taken a picture of the recipe on it. That’s when he hears his sister call him from downstairs, she’s calling him down for dinner.

‘’I’LL BE DOWN IN TEN MINUTES’’ he screamed.

He was in the attic so he kind of had to, it hurts his throat way too much for his liking. Laying out all the ingredients beside the now boiling hot cauldron, Will switches the radio on only to hear the most fitting song ever. It was 'Body' by the band ‘Mother Mother’. This song really emphasized how he was feeling as a kid, even now. When he first lost his eye, he'd listen to it crying soaking up the eye patch on his face every time he sobbed his little 13-year-old heart out.  
Singing to himself he throws the ingredients in. "Take my eyes take them aside "he sang "take my face and des-i-crate." bopping his head to the beat Will drops more herbs into the cauldron. Will was super edgy back then, and honestly he regrets it so hard. It’s worse than when he was obsessed with sonic the hedgehog that one summer back when.

Throwing the final ingredient in (it was the lock of his hair and let’s just say he didn’t need to fake cry) the cauldron started to gurgle and bubble, smoke flew from the cauldron rapidly filling the room. He couldn't help but cough.

Swatting the smoke away Will notices something strange. The cauldron is bubbling over, it shouldn’t be doing that, he didn’t fill it up that much…why would it be overflowing? Confused Will just holds his hands out to catch his eye, feeling like an absolute twat. He just thought ‘why would I catch it?’

Nothing flew at him from the cauldron (obviously). Blinking, Will starts to ponder over the steps and precautions he took to make sure all of this went right (which were basically none but still).

Then just as he was about to look over his recipe again, something seriously bad happened.

A hand shoots out from the boiling hot goop, Will gasps choking on his own spit, another hand pops outs from the cauldron. The hands reach out to grasp at the sides of the black pot, searching for a means of support. A face protrudes from the water gasping out for breath. The 'thing' props itself up in the pot.

Will had definitely fucked up this time, and bad.

It starts to look around itself, a look of sheer terror and confusion clear on their mulchy green face.

Will let's out a shrill shriek of horror from looking at what he had created.

"What the fuck?!" Will cries out.

The thing looks at him vulnerable and scared, he shrinks deeper into the water, more so than he already is.

‘’ Oh Jesus Christ, I’m done for! Violet will murder me on the spot!’’ Will whines out.

Will hears someone gasp behind him.

" You idiot!" Will's sister Violet shrieks out dumbfounded by her brother’s stupidity. ‘’It’s only dinner time and you’ve already managed to do some stupid ass shit!’’

Will looks at her then back at the thing in the cauldron, that’s sobbing rather loudly right now.

"Uh...that...that's...I don’t know?” Will mumbles with a pit in his stomach eating away at him with anxiety. The upbeat music on the background wasn't helping, it made the whole thing so much worse than it had to be.

Will's sister just sighs at that and pushes him aside, she goes to the cauldron and grabs the things hand, but it just swats her hand away, terrified.

Then at that moment the thing does something really weird.

"Who am I? Who are you?” it whimpers out. Both of them went still looking at each other in shock.

"Uh, I'm an expert and even I’m not sure that’s meant to happen." Violet says lowly, a glint in her eyes.

Violet’s a professor at an elite academy for gifted magic users / brewers, our parents were so proud of her. ‘She was only 24 when she got the job’ their parents would brag to their snotty, rich friends. She’s been working the job 2 years now and she loves it.

Although he’s proud of her he envies the hell out of her accomplishments. Their parents had always liked Violet better. It was always Violet this and Violet that, but never Will.

"Great! Just great, all I wanted was an eye and now I have a weird green mulchy son! What now Violet? What now!?” Will sobs into his hands dramatically.

‘’Will, why the hell were you trying to get a new eye? You know this type of magic is dangerous and illegal!’’ her British accent becoming extremely prominent in that moment.

Will doesn’t reply. Violet just rolls her eyes and grabs a towel from Will’s desk.

"What are you doin’-?" Violet interrupts him "just watch dumbass"

She very gently wipes the green goo off of the things face, revealing... "What. The. Bloody. Hell “he whispers.

The 'ugly mulch monster' looked exactly like him

Electric blue eyes, inky black hair with grey streaks through it, his hair going every which way and very, very handsome.

"You conjured a clone idiot!" Violet shouts smacking the top of his head with the gross towel.

‘’I don’t get it!?’’ Will groans ‘’ I followed the recipe perfectly, I think...?’’

The clone starts sobbing in the cauldron. "What's going on!?" he cries out in despair, the weeping clone didn’t have a British accent for some reason.

"One minute me-thing “Will shushes his clone.

"What do we do with me? I mean him! I mean-shit. Life sucks. “Will groans.

"I know that! We all know life sucks, you-you! Ugh no word can describe how stupid you are"

"I know but Hey!"Will bites back offended.

Will and Violet start bickering completely forgetting about Will's clone still sobbing in the corner. How the hell do you forget about something like that? They're so wrapped up in themselves they don't even notice the clone getting out of the cauldron, completely naked and covered in green goo.

The clone, still sobbing and scared for his life, doesn’t know these people. He doesn't know anyone, even himself.

He has to escape, is all his brain is telling him.

He looks around Will's desk for a weapon, in all this clutter, he thinks to himself, he’s bound to find a weapon.

On further inspection he finds a shard of glass lying on the desk, he picks it up and looks into it, he sees himself, horrified he sobs louder, grabbing the attention of Violet.

"Hey buddy, what are you doing over there? “she enquires nervously.

Will offended that she cut him off was about to insult her even further when he heard the clone speak.

"Why, do I-I look like him? “he cries shakily.

They were stumped, what could they say? He was a clone of Will, that would just freak him out even more. Will has just been glancing at the clone honestly trying to avoid it gaze but now he really looks at his look alike and holy shit.

‘’Oh my God, he has two eyes Violet’’

Violet didn’t know what to say she was just as shocked, she mustn’t have noticed either, Will thinks. They had been too wrapped up in themselves to even spare Wills twin a look or inspection of some sort. The clone getting hysterical at this point, grabs Will and puts the shard to his neck.

"Tell me what's going on! “he screams at them, tears pouring down his face like a waterfall.

Will is breathing heavily now, the sweat is pouring off of him he really didn’t want to kill anyone today. The clone’s tears were starting to soak up his shirt.

"Okay, okay let's all just calm down and take a breather“ Violet says as calmly as she can “everything is fine, I’m so sorry we didn't say this sooner, we were being selfish"

Violet takes a step closer keeping her eyes on Will. “You’re our friend, yeah, our best friend and the reason you’re feeling so lost right now is because you hit your head earlier today"

Violet keeps her eyes trained on Will but not out of worry for him, more so for the wellbeing of the clone.

Sniffing the clone asks "why should I believe you?"

Will playing along says "yeah! you’re our good friend, please don't kill me, I don't want to die!"

Conflicted, they ask a more obvious question.

"Then-then explain why do I look like you? Explain that!" 

"Uh, well, the thing is."

Will was running out of ideas, so he did what he did best. Will swiftly jabbed at the clone’s wrist making him drop the shard, shocked the clone froze up not knowing what to do. He was just born after all his reflexes obviously weren’t the best.

And in that split second of hesitation from the clone, Will took his chance and grabs the shard from the dark wooden floor. He plunges the glass into the clone’s chest, and out of habit hit a vital spot making his look alike choke up blood. Their face went pure red and they gripped Wills fore arm so tight Will knew it would leave bruises. Tears slide down the clone’s cheeks. Will holds the back of the copy’s head and gently sets him down on the floor whispering gentle things to him.

"It'll all be okay" the clone sobs out “I know, I know. I’m so sorry it'll be over soon"

The clone chokes out words that would haunt Will for weeks.

"Why?"

That single word made Will's entire body tremble in disgust with himself. He’s going to need a drink after this entire dilemma.

After a moment, Will gets up from his kneeling position and gently closes his doubles eyes "I don't know” he whispers softly.

Violet gulps quietly, "over the years you'd think it would be easier to, you know, murder people"

"It never is” he sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose “come on, let’s clean this up"

That was a lie, it did get easier and easier, sort of like a chore at this point but it only got worse on his conscience forcing him to ignore his 'sins'.

It reminds Will of when his parents took them to church, telling him how ‘God’ thought this was right and he needed to do it if he wanted paradise. The priests at the church never talked like that though, they preached about love and faith. Will always thought that was bullshit. His parents did too but needed to keep up appearances apparently.

His parents made him like this. Who could blame them? It wasn’t exactly hard, even if he didn’t believe in the guy who lives up in the sky. Will has always been like this. A killer.

Will has murdered people it’s true, but it’s not like a super casual thing if that’s what you’re thinking. Murder is still illegal in this world. Except its way easier and way more essential for a potion brewer. You want those ingredients bad enough? Gotta kill for them.

That’s what his parents told him, that murder was righteous it was beautiful even. When Will thought about murder he didn’t think it was beautiful art he thought it was a dull grey canvas with nothing but a whisper of moral and compassion. He always made it quick.

No reason to torture the poor soul unlucky enough to have what he’s looking for.

Violet suggests that they should go grab cleaning supplies when suddenly pitch black smoke flew out of the dead clone’s mouth. The smoke flies out the window into the cold crispy air of the night. The sound the clones dead body made was horrifying like a gurgling pot, ready to explode with its contents.

The siblings give each other a look of confusion.

"What was that all about? “Will asked.

Violet scrunches up her eyebrows concerned "no clue, but I have a very bad feeling about it"

Will is definitely going to get piss drunk after this, he wants to forget this entire ordeal ever happened. They start to clean and bounce theories off each other about what had just happened. Will suggests an after death mouth fart but Violet didn’t like that answer and threw a bloody mop at him.

They start to cut up the body parts for ingredients, Will making sure to have a towel around his look-alikes bits at all times because gross his sister shouldn’t see that.

She just rolled her eyes at him, she does it way too much for his liking.

Suddenly the doorbell rings so Will announced that he’ll get it. The smell of blood was making him feel sick anyway.

Running down the stairs he throws off his blood-stained apron and gloves, stopping only to brush himself off and fix his hair in the mirror. He takes a breath and opens the door only to be greeted with a tall, blonde woman in her mid-twenties. Her hair was very obviously bleached blonde and her eyes are a pretty blue, it made a nice contrast with her hair.

"Hi, I’m officer Penelope Smith and I'm so sorry to be bothering you folks at this hour but you're neighbours filed a noise complaint so I'm just here to check if everything's A-Okay “she forces a grin at Will.

Will found this very strange, considering he had no neighbours. His parents made sure of it when they bought the mansion, their motto was 'no witnesses, didn’t happen’. Like witnesses would even stop their weird little torture sessions for victims.

"Could I see your badge please?"

"Sure!” Penelope smiles. Reaching behind her Penelope pulls out a gun, her stature changes immediately from happy young lady to I will kill you right now if you don't co-operate.

"Hands above your head and no funny business, magic hands".

**Author's Note:**

> Give me some opinions on the first chapter!!


End file.
